


Emperor's Respite

by Sonoshizaki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth has strap game, Edeleth, El bottoms hard, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Strap-Ons, Surprise Apperance from Hubert, Tags Are Hard, no beta we die like Glenn, what else is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonoshizaki/pseuds/Sonoshizaki
Summary: "Tell me, El. What is it that only I can do for you?""Salacious thoughts aside," Edegard slides a hand along Byleth's jaw, "You are the only one who I can completely relax around."Blue eyes glow with a mixture of laughter and something else, "Salacious thoughts? That sounds inappropriate, my Emperor.""I believe 'propriety' is a moot point when you're involved. Especially when you walk around dressed like that."The mercenary smirks, her voice low. "Am I that much of a distraction?"Edelgard hums, "Now who's being salacious?"Byleth leans forward, lightly placing her lips on the pale column of Edelgard's throat, "I only wish to help my Emperor."A scarred hand weaves it's way into dark hair, the owner tilting her head in thought. "I... I wish to drop the mantle of Emperor, if just for a moment. To forget all the troubles... To think only of us, tonight."Or: El is stressed, and decides to tell Byleth how to get her to relax.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 299





	Emperor's Respite

**Author's Note:**

> In response to all the edeleth discourse out there, I've decided to pull this story that I started back in January out. 
> 
> Enjoy the sin, sinners.

The Emperor's eyes flash with irritation. She taps a finger against the arm of her chair impatiently, glancing around the room as she listens to the two nobles before her prattle on about territory. 

"This land has been in my family for generations! I don't see how you can even begin to encroach on it!"

The way the second noble slams his palm down on the table makes lavender eyes focus on him, "Generations?! Don't be absurd! Your family took that land from us!"

Edelgard sighs inwardly, her regal voice in full force as she demands the attention of both men. "That is quite enough." She pauses, picking up the stacks of paper before her, "You have given me your proposals, and I shall overlook them. I will convene with my advisors, and you shall hear of my decision by the end of the week."

"Your Majesty-"

"Hubert will take you the the guest wing. You will be at opposite ends, until a decision is reached. You are dismissed."

The tall, grim looking man beside her bows, "Yes, My Liege." He turns his attention to the men, "If you would be so kind as to follow me, my lords."

Both men grumble as they stand, and Edelgard sinks into her chair as the door closes behind them.

After a few moments, she pushes herself to stand at the table. Gathering the papers under her arm, she begins the long walk to her quarters. These men and their petty squabbling. The war is done, and she needs to focus her attention on Those Who Slither in The Dark, but petty things like this keep taking her attention. 

Hubert seemingly materializes behind her, "Milady, the guests are in their quarters. I assume you are heading to yours?"

"Yes, Hubert."

"Shall I arrange to have tea sent to your room?"

The scent of flowery tea hits them both at the same time, and Edelgard speaks with a slight smile. "That won't be necessary, Hubert."

"So I can see... I shall take my leave, then."

"Thank you, Hubert."

He bows with what could be considered a smile, before disappearing into the shadows. 

Edelgard closes the door to her chambers behind her, sagging against it for a few moments before depositing the stack of papers on her desk. Her eyes rove around the room, catching the sight of someone sitting atop the wall of her balcony, casually sipping a cup of tea. 

"Professor."

Byleth shifts, lifting her cup in greeting before speaking. "I've steeped some chamomile tea, El. Come have some."

The emperor smiles, "In a moment. I would like to take my regalia off."

Dark green hair flutters as the owner jumps off the wall and sets her cup onto the small table below her. "I'll help."

Edelgard slides her gloves off, her hands working the tight buns out of her hair as Byleth slowly strips her of her crimson robes and leather armor. She sighs in relief as the last bit falls to the floor and she's left in the shift she wears underneath, stretching and releasing a groan as something in her back pops. "Thank you, my teacher."

"Tough day? I guess chamomile was the correct choice."

The emperor hums as the mercenary pours her a cup of tea. "As much as I like bergamot, chamomile is nice every once and a while... I dislike listening to nobles and their petty squabbles. Honestly, I couldn't care less, but they do give quite a hefty sum to our coffers."

Byleth's nose twitched at the thought.

Edelgard chuckles. "So, you understand."

They move to sit at the small table on the balcony, the warm spring air feeling plesant on their skin. Byleth speaks after a moment, resting her tea in her palm. "I started heating water for your bath, if you would like to take one."

"Thank you, professor, but I may just sit and relax for now. My bath can wait."

Byleth takes another sip of her tea, her eyes wandering over to watch Edelgard drink her own. 

Edelgard catches her, an amused lit entering her voice as she raises a brow. "Is something on my face, professor?"

The mercenary flushes a light pink, and Edelgard is even more amused as her former teacher clears her throat. "N-No. It's nothing. I'm sorry for staring."

"Well, it certainly doesn't seem like nothing, professor."

Byleth flushes even more, "You... You just look really beautiful right now."

That catches Edelgard by surprise, and a light pink dusts her pale skin. "I see."

Byleth stares at her again, sipping her tea. The warm light of the fading sun makes Edelgard's skin glow. The hair framing her face has gentle waves from being in tight buns all day. She swallows thickly, "I mean it, El. You are truly beautiful."

"Are you certain? I'm sure you can see the bags under my eyes if you look close enough."

Byleth leans over, her dark eyes scanning her face. "You don't have to do everything yourself, you know. I can handle some of the paperwork."

"I appreciate the thought," She pauses as an idea enters her mind, and she hides the ensuring smirk by taking a sip of her tea. "But there are other things you can do to help me."

"Anything, El."

Edelgard takes another sip, quickly schooling her features as she gently sets the cup down. She has been awfully tense these last few days, and she knows at least one way her dear professor can help her. "Anything, professor?"

She nods, standing and moving to kneel next to Edelgard. "Paperwork. Recruit training. Guard duty. Patrols. Hell, I'll even handle meetings for you. Or, at least try to..."

The Emperor laughs at the thought of Byleth sitting in her chair, blank-faced as she handles the meetings. "Professor, I don't think you would be able to handle hours of noblemen bickering. I don't think you can even handle ten minutes of it."

The mercenary deflates a little, eyes downcast. "You're right."

"Byleth."

She looks up at the call of her name, a scarred hand reaching out to cradle her jaw.

"You don't need to do any of those things for me."

"But I want to help..."

"You help me just by being here. I can stand taller with you by my side. Strike harder. Move faster. There is nothing I cannot handle with you next to me."

"El..."

Edelgard leans forward, setting her cup down and bringing the freed hand to trail their fingertips up the column of Byleth's throat. "There is something only you can do, though..."

Byleth searches lavender eyes with her own, seeing something in them that makes her slowly tilt her head up, lightly pressing her lips to Edelgard's. 

The Emperor tilts her own head, pressing down harder as she feels Byleth's lips part and allow her access. She feels a hand grip her head, pulling her further into the kiss. 

When they part, the mercenary speaks in an amused tone. "I thought you were exhausted."

"I'm suddenly feeling revitalized."

"Tell me, El. What is it that only I can do for you?"

"Salacious thoughts aside," Edegard slides a hand along Byleth's jaw, "You are the only one who I can completely relax around."

Blue eyes glow with a mixture of laughter and something else, "Salacious thoughts? That sounds inappropriate, my Emperor."

"I believe 'propriety' is a moot point when you're involved. Especially when you walk around dressed like that."

The mercenary smirks, her voice low. "Am I that much of a distraction?"

Edelgard hums, "Now who's being salacious?"

Byleth leans forward, lightly placing her lips on the pale column of Edelgard's throat, "I only wish to help my Emperor."

A scarred hand weaves it's way into dark hair, the owner tilting her head in thought. "I... I wish to drop the mantle of Emperor, if just for a moment. To forget all the troubles... To think only of us, tonight."

Byleth pulls away and stands, offering her hand to the woman below her. She watches the woman take it, rising to meet her, and places their foreheads together. "Of course, El. If anyone needs a moment of respite, it's you."

Edegard hums in response, bringing Byleth's palm to her cheek.

"You work so hard for everyone's sake. Even you need a break every once and a while."

"I mean it, Byleth. You are the only one I can let all my walls down for. You have my complete trust."

"You've said that quite a few times already. Is there any reason you keep reiterating it?"

Pale skin flushes a bright red. "I-" Edelgard paused, quickly flicking her eyes away, "I... wish to..."

"Speak your mind, El."

The smaller woman clears her throat, the red not fully leaving her features. "I know I can be a bit intimidating..."

Dark eyes flash with mirth. "Understatement, but yes."

Edelgard ignores the comment, pressing on before she loses her nerve. "I want to... to give you control..."

"....what?"

Lavender eyes close, flicking back open as their owner sighs in exasperation. Her lover can be so dense. "Byleth Eisner, I wish for you to take me."

Byleth's heart stutters at the words, "T-Take?"

"I'm relinquishing my dominance."

It took a full minute for Byleth's mind to fully catch up to what was said, a wave of heat trailing it's way down her spine and settling in her stomach. Ideas flashed through her head, and she wasn't sure she could stop any of them. Her voice low, breath ghosting against a pair of lips, "Are you sure about this, El? I..."

Edelgard whispers back, "Yes, love. I want you to command me... release me from the burdens of reigning over others..."

Byleth takes in a shaky breath, moving to place her lips against Edelgard's. The smaller woman parts hers and Byleth pushes more firmly, her tongue slipping between them and delving deep.

The Emperor wraps her arms around a neck and pulls her body flush against Byleth, the larger woman slowly pushing her backwards until her back rests against warm stone. She breaks the kiss and gasps as a thigh wedges between her own and pushes up, "Byleth..."

The mercenary chuckles, "Go ahead, El."

Edelgard quirks a brow, "How generous, professor. Making me work for it?"

The taller woman shifts her thigh up further, the smaller woman's toes the only thing touching the ground. "I know you don't like things handed to you."

Edelgard squirms on her makeshift seat, her toes trying to find purchase on the brick beneath them, "You could've at least given me more..."

Byleth grins and nips at a pale throat, "Nope."

Her toes finally give her the leverage she needs, and she slowly starts a rhythm on holey tights, "You're horrible."

The mercenary keeps her grin, her mouth working it's way across a collarbone, "You're the one who accepted my ring..."

"You also," A moan breaks Edelgard's sentence apart, "accepted mine..."

The larger woman rocks her leg forward, listening to the sharp intake of breath from the smaller woman, "You're enjoying yourself quite a bit, aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?"

Byleth takes skin between her lips, leaving a mark before speaking in a flushed ear, "The sounds you're making, how wet you are against my thigh..."

Edelgard let's another low moan fall from her lips.

"I think it's time to switch locations, so I can follow through with your wish."

Edelgard didn't care to process much of what was happening, until her bare skin registered the silk softness of her sheets. "When did you...?"

"You were distracted, love. My hands on your skin must've been really nice, if you didn't even notice me disrobing you."

The smaller woman flushed with embarrassment, "Yet, your clothes are still on?"

"I can change that, give me a moment."

Edelgard propped herself up on an elbow, watching her lover disrobe with near inhuman speed. Probably a trick from her Ashen days, when bathing needed to be quick. She welcomed her back with open arms when finished, "That's more like it."

Byleth hummed against her skin, "Now, where were we?"

The Emperor responded with a smirk. "Clearly I'm absentminded, so you'll have to figure it out."

The mercenary trailed her fingers along the inside of a pale thigh, her mouth traveling along a scarred shoulder. "I think I'll do this first..."

Before Edelgard could question it, two of Byleth's fingers entered her with ease, starting a slow rhythm.

"You're taking them so easy, El..."

Edelgard arched her back and moaned in response.

As Byleth continued the movement of her hand, she trailed her tongue up Edelgard's neck before moving her lips to the spot between her ear and jaw. "Do you want to know what I'm going to do to you, El?"

A breathless "yes" was the response as the lips at her jaw moved to speak against her ear, the fingers inside her curling as they continued their slow rhythm.

"I want to fill you completely with that nice exotic thing you procured from Anna..." Her voice drops in tone, "Slow... Deep..."

Edelgard shuddered as the mental image flashed through her mind, a low moan escaping her lips, "Byleth..."

The mercenary chuckles as she extracts her fingers, pushing her body off of the bed to walk over to the wardrobe containing the wooden box. She grabs the key, unlocking the finely lacquered wood before pulling the item in question out and donning it. 

The Emperor watches as Byleth returns to her side, kissing her fervently before pulling her down on top of her.

"Now now, El. This isn't the image I had in mind."

The small woman gives her a questioning look, but all that is thrown out the window when a tongue traces her earlobe and the words "get on your hands and knees" are spoken low in her ear. She complies with the request, rolling her body away and bracing herself accordingly. 

The larger woman takes her place behind her, leaning over her with roaming hands and lips against an ear. "Good girl... You'll tell me if I'm too rough, right love?"

The smaller woman groaned as the shaft of the toy rubbed against where she needed it most. "Of course."

"Well then," Byleth grabbed the toy and angled it, slowly easing her way in, "I'll begin."

Edelgard's hands gripped at the sheets as Byleth slowly filled her, pausing when she feels Byleth's thighs against her own, letting her body acclimate to the object nestled inside.

The larger woman runs her hand down a spine. "Okay?"

"Yes..."

Byleth nods, bringing her lips to kiss between shoulderblades as she moved her hips to slowly ease her way out and sink back in.

Edelgard's grip on her sheets tightens at the movement, the name of her lover whispered between her teeth. "Byleth!"

The woman takes the whisper of her name as encouragement, starting a slow rhythm with her hips. When she feels Edelgard begin to push back harder against her, she adds more force.

Edelgard lets a harsh breath escape her lungs the first time Byleth roughly snaps her hips and sinks deep into her, turning it into a low moan as the woman repeats the motion. 

"Is this what you want, El?"

The smaller woman takes a moment to coherently articulate, "More... I want more..."

Byleth moves her hands to grip the hips before her, roughly pulling the small woman back and upping her pace.

Edelgard couldn't fight the moans spilling from her throat, the gasps for air, her arms buckling under the strain of trying to remain upright. Byleth's name from her lips was starting to sound like a prayer, a religion she would gladly follow, should it ever exist.

Byleth watched her lover's arms buckle, taking the opportunity to gently tug at her hair. When she arched her back and moaned loudly, she hooked an arm beneath her chest, pulling her upright and flush against her as she moved the arm securely around her waist.

"El?"

"It's good-" A loud moan escaped her throat, cutting off the rest of her sentence. This new angle made Byleth rub against her in the right spots, and she dug her nails into the arm at her waist as she harshly whispered her lover's name. "Byleth!"

Byleth silenced her by grabbing her jaw, slipping two fingers inside her mouth which Edeglard continued to moan around. "I know to not constrain you, but we don't need everyone in the palace knowing you're cutting loose."

Another moan vibrated around fingers.

"How hard is it to control your voice? Is this what you wanted? To be utterly debauched by me?"

Edelgard let another moan rise from her throat, a shudder going through her body as Byleth gave another sharp snap of her hips.

"I want to know how loud you'll be when you come while this worked up..." She pauses, adjusting the hand not preoccupied with a tongue down to where they're joined, the elbow of the arm still keeping the smaller woman upright. "So I'll lie through my teeth and say it was me. I'll say I was so thoroughly ravished, I couldn't help myself..."

Byleth was pushing her over the edge, the rhythm of her hips and fingers close to shoving her off.

"I've got you, El. Let go."

A near-violent shudder rips through Edelgard as all the muscles in her body tense. The hand at her mouth pulling her jaw down to let the unbridled moan tear through the air around them as the tension leaves, her head lolling back onto a shoulder.

Byleth gently removes her hand from her jaw, slowing her hips and other hand as she eases her lover through the aftershocks, "That's it..."

Edelgard says her name in a breathless gasp, "Byleth-!"

"Shh. I've got you."

When Edelgard tips forward, Byleth stops completely, gently sliding out of her and easing her down onto the bed. She rolls onto her side, pulling the larger woman down to her and giving her a languid kiss.

When their breathing slows, blue eyes hold a glint of concern. "Are you okay?"

Edelgard laughs, dragging a hand through a wild mane and placing the other against a jaw. "I'm fine, love. Thank you for indulging me."

Byleth chuckles in response, giving her another quick kiss before shimmying off the harness strapped to her. "If this is what it takes to get you to completely relax, I'll gladly give it to you."

The smaller woman laughs again, "I may be relaxed, but I imagine you are not."

"I'm definitely not..."

Edelgard practically purrs the words out as her hand dips down to trace toned abs. "That worked up, love?"

"I am. Will you indulge me, now?"

"What do you wish for?"

Byleth gently brings her hand to cup Edelgard's jaw, slowly sliding her thumb along her bottom lip. "I wonder..."

Edelgard's tongue pokes out, teasingly tracing the digit with it before taking the whole thing in her mouth. She watches the owner suck in a harsh breath, her eyes moving to half-lids. 

"El..."

"My lips will give you the service you so desire, love."

Byleth hums, rolling them so the smaller woman lounged atop her. "I can hardly wait..."

* * *

A familiar knock makes Edelgard stir from her slumber, "Hubert?"

"Yes, milady. I have your breakfast."

Edelgard blinks as the man enters, still groggy from sleep. "Why do you have my food, and not one of the handmaidens?"

Hubert clears his throat, setting the silver tray atop her desk before spinning on his heel. "I felt it prudent that no one else enter after, pardon my crudeness, last night's tryst."

The form still buried under the blanket chuckles, "I apologize for being too loud, Hubert."

The man raises a brow. "With all due respect professor, such a blatant lie is useless on me. It might work on the servants, but I know better."

Edelgard clears her throat, a deep blush tinting her features. "If Byleth says it was her, then it was, Hubert."

He sighs, bowing deeply before striding towards the door. "As you wish, Your Majesty. I shall correct all the noisy hens."


End file.
